


Love Is Rare

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike are at cross purposes again. </p>
<p>Not surprising. They want such different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Rare

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in June 2015
> 
> Theme: All things rare  
> Prompt: Song prompt, Love Is Rare by Morcheeba
> 
> Setting: Around the time of _Dead Things_ in BtVS season 6

Sometimes she almost believes that he loves her.

When their aching (but in a good way) bodies are sealed together with sweat, her damp cheek resting on his silent chest, his fingers tangled in her hair, she'll forget for a moment what he is.

She'll listen to the soft, purring rumble of his voice as he repeats her name, over and over, blissed-out and full of worship. 

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy..."

But then reality will reassert itself. He's a demon. Soulless and evil. 

A monster.

Love is rare. She won't find it here.

And it's not what she came for anyway.


End file.
